Uke Idaman
by Nagichan94
Summary: Cerita tentang Do Kyungsoo si Uke idaman. Mau tau? Baca dong! abis itu ripiu biar ngeksis! #plak
1. Prolog

**WARNING : Typho(s) selalu menghantui anda~ hihihi *ketawakunti* **

**.**

* * *

**XO88XO**

* * *

**.**

**EXO's Fanfiction **

**. **

**Do Kyungsoo – Kim Jongin – Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol – Xi Luhan – Oh Sehun – Zhang Yixing – Kim Joonmyeon – Huang Zitao – Wu Yifan – Kim Minseok – Kim Jongdae **

**. **

**Romance/Humor/Membercomplex(?) **

**. **

**T to M **

**. **

**Summary : **

_**Do Kyungsoo tidak pernah berpikir bahwa hidupnya akan menjadi seperti sekarang. Menjadi artis, penyanyi, dan tergabung dalam boyband bernama EXO. Senang? Tentu saja. Bahagia? Sangat malah! Tetapi, yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya adalah semua sahabatnya dalam EXO ternyata membercomplex dan mereka semua mengklaim Kyungsoo sebagai Uke Idaman mereka! Lalu bagaimana hubungannya dengan Kai, sang dancing machine? Dapatkah mereka bertahan dalam situasi rumit ini? Dan, mampukah Kai menjaga Kyungsoo dari incaran para sunbaenim mereka di SM Entertaiment? LET'S READ! It's yaoi and Kyungsoo area~**_

**. **

**PRESENT **

**. **

**Uke Idaman **

**. **

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ THEN AND GO AWAY~**

* * *

**XO88XO **

* * *

**Do kyungsoo, salah satu member boyband EXO yang lagi naik daun. Pemuda yang menjabat sebagai Main Vocal ini sedikit pendiam, berwajah datar, juga ekspresi yang sulit di tebak. Sifatnya yang agak pemalu membuatnya kurang populer di kalangan fans EXO. Namun, siapa sangka dia memiliki 'sesuatu' yang dapat membuat para member EXO dan para sunbaenimnya di SM bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Bermodalkan fisik yang mungil, wajah cantik, mata bulat indah, dan keahlian memasak yang menambah kesempurnaannya sebagai Uke Idaman. Dan, sebagai Uke Idaman semua orang, Kyungsoo selalu mendapatkan segalanya. **_**It's show time!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOGUE : **

_**Pagi ini cuaca di sekitar dorm EXO cerah seperti biasa. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Aku ingin memasak kimchi. Tapi makanan pedas tidak baik untuk sarapan." **_

_**"******__K_alau begitu ganti dengan sup ayam saja, hyung." 

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"****Ka-kai.." **_

_**CHUP **_

_**"****Ngh!" **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Mendesahlah untukku, baby Kyungie.." **_

_**"****Akh.. Kaiih.. janganhh.. hhahh.." **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"******__S_elamat pa-WHAT THE HECK?!" 

_**PANG **_

_**"******__R_asakan itu kkamjong jelek!" 

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Baby Kyung, gwaenchana? Mau ku bantu?" **_

_**"****Jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Chanyeol!" **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Annyeong yeoro-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" **_

_**"****Oh, baby Sooie! What happen with you, honey? Are three of them who to do this shit at you?" **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Ada keributan apa ini?" **_

_**"Guys.."**_

_**"Hajar dia!" **_

_**"YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH~~~" **_

_**"****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA–" **_

_**BAK BUK BAK BUK PLAK PLOK PLAK PLOK DUESH DUESH DUESH DUARRR~~ **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**XO88XO**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**WHAT HAPPEN WITH THEM? **

**It's Coming Soon!**

* * *

**TBC or DELETE?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Balasan ripiu : **

**marcul : ohohoho udah update nih.. termasuk kilat nggak? Oh kalo itu udah pasti dong! Makasih udah ripiu.. Silahkan di icipicip, say.. :)**

**Dyofanz : ini udah lanjut say.. hehehe, pengen nyoba yang baru aja.. *senyuminosen* makasih udah ripiu.. silahkan dinikmati~~**

**SooSweet : udah lanjut~ gue juga suka begete! *toss* Kyungie mah emang harus direbutin :D #plak makasih udah ripiu plus kasih semangat.. silahkan dibaca lagi :)**

**Al : Jiahahaha, maap say baru prolog.. tapi ini udah update! Keponya udah terpenuhi kan? *kedip2centil* Silahkan dibaca~ makasih udah ripiu :D**

**flower you : Ini udah lanjut chingu! Silahkan dibaca~ makasih udah ripiu :)**

**Lamjutttttt**

**xoxo chapter : ohohohow~ makaseeeh udah muji gue –ff gue- maksudnya. Hoho gue terharu bias wujudin impian lu, beb.. *winkcantik* ini udah update! Termasuk asap nggak? Nggak bakal di delete kalo banyak yang suka.. Makasih udah ripiu~ silahkan baca lagi :D**

**R.H : Ini udah lanjut! Silahkan baca~ makasih udah ripiu :)**

**Aprilliyahernaaa : gapapa kok say~ gue udah seneng lu ninggalin jejak.. udah lanjut nih, silahkan baca~ makasih ripiunya :) **

**lion : udah nih! Silahkan baca, say~ makasih udah ripiu.. :) **

**yang login udah gue bales, check2 beb~ **

**Oke ini dia~~**

* * *

**WARNING : Typho(s) selalu menghantui anda~ hihihi *ketawakunti* **

**.**

* * *

**XO88XO**

* * *

**.**

**EXO's Fanfiction **

**. **

**Romance/Humor/Membercomplex(?) **

**. **

**T to M **

**. **

**Do Kyungsoo – Kim Jongin – Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol – Xi Luhan – Oh Sehun – Zhang Yixing – Kim Joonmyeon – Huang Zitao – Wu Yifan – Kim Minseok – Kim Jongdae **

**. **

**Summary : **

_**Do Kyungsoo tidak pernah berpikir bahwa hidupnya akan menjadi seperti sekarang. Menjadi artis, penyanyi, dan tergabung dalam boyband bernama EXO. Senang? Tentu saja. Bahagia? Sangat malah! Tetapi, yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya adalah semua sahabatnya dalam EXO ternyata membercomplex dan mereka semua mengklaim Kyungsoo sebagai Uke Idaman mereka! Lalu bagaimana hubungannya dengan Kai, sang dancing machine? Dapatkah mereka bertahan dalam situasi rumit ini? Dan, mampukah Kai menjaga Kyungsoo dari incaran para sunbaenim mereka di SM Entertaiment? LET'S READ! It's yaoi and Kyungsoo area~**_

**. **

**PRESENT **

**. **

**Uke Idaman **

**. **

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ THEN AND GO AWAY~**

* * *

**XO88XO **

* * *

Pagi ini cuaca di sekitar dorm EXO cerah seperti biasa. Suasana dorm pun sunyi dan tenang, sepertinya sebagian member masih terlelap. Sebagian berarti tidak semua. Jika ditelusuri lagi lebih jauh –tepatnya ke dapur, terlihat seorang namja bertubuh mungil sedang asyik berkutat dengan bahan makanan yang hendak dimasaknya. Do Kyungsoo –namja mungil tersebut- sedang mencuci sawi putih sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil. Kelihatannya mood namja manis ini sedang baik di pagi hari ini.

"Aku ingin memasak kimchi. Tapi makanan pedas tidak baik untuk sarapan." Si mungil bergumam. Tangannya masih sibuk mencuci sawi putih. Sesekali dahinya mengerut seperti menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. "Haruskah aku mengganti menu masakanku?" Kyungsoo menaruh telunjuk kanannya di pelipis sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Pose yang imut.

"Hyung!" seruan tersebut membuat tubuh si mungil terlonjak kaget.

"Owh, Kai! Kau mengagetkanku." Kyungsoo mengurut pelan dadanya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kai oleh Kyungsoo tadi berdiri di belakangnya dengan mata setengah tertutup yang memaksa membuka, terlihat menahan kantuk. "Kau masih mengantuk Kai. Tidurlah kembali."

Kai tidak merespon, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau masak apa hyung?"

"Kimchi. Tapi, aku bingung. Untuk sarapan tidak baik yang pedas-pedas."

"Kalau begitu ganti dengan sup ayam saja, hyung."

"Ah, kau benar Kai! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku? Paboya." Kyungsoo mengetuk dua kali kepalanya sebelum memasukan kembali sawi putih tadi ke dalam kulkas dan mengganti bahannya untuk membuat sup.

Kai yang melihat hyung cantiknya ini sedikit terkekeh. Masih pagi tapi Kyungsoo bisa membuat rasa kantuknya menguap entah kemana. Kyungsoo mengambil wortel serta kol dan mencucinya di wastafel. Kai melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo. Kedua tangannya melingkar di perut Kyungsoo dan menarik tubuh kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dagunya bersandar di bahu kanan Kyungsooo yang sempit. Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang, apalagi saat dirasanya nafas kai menerpa tengkuk dan telinganya.

"Ka-kai.."

CHUP

"Ngh!"

Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar ketika lehernya dikecup bibir lembut Kai. Sensasinya seperti tersengat listrik. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, wajahnya sudah memerah bahkan sampai ke telinga belakangnya dan Kai bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Hampir lupa jika leher Kyungsoo sedikit sensitif akan sentuhan halus. Terbersit sebuah ide untuk menjahili kekasih mungilnya ini.

Kai mulai menjilat sedikit leher Kyungsoo yang semakin bergetar. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan basah di sekitar leher samping kanannya hingga ke belakang juga ke bagian belakang telinganya.

"Nghh! Kai.." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan yang ingin melesak keluar dari mulut cantiknya. Matanya pun sudah menutup rapat entah sejak kapan.

Nafas Kai terus menerpa sekitar leher dan telinganya. Dan bibir Kai yang mengarah ke rahangnya membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau menjenjangkan lehernya ke atas agar Kai lebih leluasa untuk menciuminya.

"Ahk!" Kyungsoo memekik kecil saat Kai dengan jahilnya menggigit kulit lehernya kemudian mengecupnya lembut. Dalam sekali gerak, Kai meraup bekas gigitan tadi dan menyedotnya dengan kuat. "Ahhmm.. Kaihh.. Ah!"

Kyungsoo menumpukan punggungnya pada dada Kai, dirinya mulai lemas. Kepalanya bersandar pada bahu tegap Kai. Segera Kai beralih ke telinga kanan Kyungsoo. Kai memasukan telinga Kyungsoo ke dalam mulutnya dan mengulum layaknya permen berperisa buah. Lidahnya membelai-belai lembut belakang telinga Kyungsoo dan membasahinya dengan saliva. Kai menggigit-gigit gemas telinga Kyungsoo karena rintihan-rintihan kecil yang dikeluarkan kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Mmhhm.. Kai.." Kyungsoo menggerak-gerakan kepalanya gelisah saat lidah Kai menyodok-nyodok lubang telinganya. Menelusuri lekukan daun telinganya. Kyungsoo mencengkram sisi wastafel di depannya karena tidak tahan dengan godaan Kai yang perlahan mulai merangsang dirinya. "Kai-ahh.. Ja-jangan begini.. uhh– "

Mendengar desah tertahan si mungil membuat Kai bersemangat untuk mengerjai tubuh kekasihnya itu. Tangannya dengan lancang mulai masuk ke dalam celemek dan kaos biru langit yang dipakai Kyungsoo. Meraba-raba perut datarnya yang lembut–putih mulus. Telunjuk kanan Kai memutari sekitar lingkar pusarnya membuat namja kecil itu merintih geli. Juga mengelus lubang pusarnya dengan jari tengah, memutarnya dengan gerakan sensual yang sukses membuat si namja cantik mengeluarkan lenguhan seksinya.

Sementara tangan kirinya merangkak naik untuk mencari tonjolan kecil di dada sebelah kirinya. Ketemu, Kai langsung mengelusnya sesekali memilin lembut tonjolan pink kecoklatan itu. Lalu tangan kanannya ikut memanjakan tonjolan di sebelahnya. Tonjolan itu Kai jepit dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, menggeseknya berulang kali. "Kaiiihhhh.. Aaaahh.." Kyungsoo yang tidak tahan dengan godaan Kai yang semakin menjadi itu pun akhirnya mendesah agak nyaring.

Sadar akan suaranya barusan, Kyungsoo buru-buru menutup mulutnya untuk mencegah desahan kembali keluar dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dia juga menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat untuk menahan hasratnya.

"Jangan ditahan hyung.. Aku suka saat kau mendesah, sangat seksi hyung.." tangan kiri Kai yang nakal perlahan mulai turun ke bawah menuju selangkangan Kyungsoo.

"Mendesahlah untukku, baby Kyungie.." bisik Kai.

"Ah!" Kyungsoo terkesiap saat kejantanannya diremas dari luar oleh Kai. Dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, Kai mulai meremas-remas kejantanan mungil di tangannya.

"Akh.. Kaiih.. janganhh.. hhahh.." Kyungsoo berucap dengan nafas tersengal.

"Akhh.. ohh.. emhm.. ahh.." mendengar desahan erotis Kyungsoo, Kai semakin menggila. "Unghh.. Kaihh- bukaahh.. sesakhh-ahh.."

Kai berhenti sebentar dari kegiatan meremasnya untuk membuka kancing celana jeans pendek yang dipakai Kyungsoo juga melepas celemek yang dipakainya kemudian melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Kai menggenggam penis mungil Kyungsoo dan mengocoknya pelan.

"Akhh.. mmhh.. Kaiiihh.. ssshh.. ohh.." mendengar desahan Kyungsoo yang semakin tak terkendali membuat Kai makin bernafsu. Kai membalik cepat tubuh Kyungsoo dan menyambar bibir mungil nan kissable miliknya. Melumat dan menyedotnya dengan kuat hingga lelehan saliva Kai melapisi bibir merah si cantik.

"Ummhh.. ahh.." mendapat celah bibir yang terbuka, Kai tak segan-segan langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut hangat Kyungsoo. Menjelajahi seluruh penghuni di dalamnya. Mengajak lidah mereka untuk bertarung, saling menekan, membelit untuk menunjukan siapa yang lebih mendominasi hingga Kai keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Kai memang pantas untuk merajai mulut Kyungsoo. Ah, tidak. Bukan hanya mulutnya saja tetapi juga tubuhnya karena Kyungsoo adalah kekasihnya. Miliknya.

"Selamat pa-WHAT THE HECK?!" Chanyeol melotot kaget saat ia memasuki dapur. Baekhyun yang ada di sebelahnya melotot tajam sambil menggeram marah. "Yak! Berhenti berbuat cabul pada Kyungie! Dasar Kai mesum!"

PANG

"Owch!" Kai meringis mendapat pukulan sayang dari panci yang dipegang oleh Baekhyun.

"Rasakan itu kkamjong jelek!" Baekhyun menjatuhkan panci dan bergegas mendatangi Kyungsoo yang bersandar pada wastafel dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kyungie, gwaenchana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memegang pundak Kyungsoo.

"Ne, Baekhyunnie hyung." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Dia agak kecewa karena kenikmatan yang dirasakannya tadi harus diganggu duo pasangan virus itu. Mata Baekhyun tanpa sengaja melirik penis mungil Kyungsoo yang memerah dan mengacung tegak. _Owh, that's cute! _

* * *

_**~Sofa curcol XOXO~**_

"_**Oh, lihatlah! Penis mungil milik Kyungsoo, itu membuatku lapar. Kau tahu, aku ingin sekali mencicipinya. Mengulum dan menyedot penis mungil itu, merasakan penis mungil itu berkedut-kedut di dalam mulutku, mendengar desahan seksinya, melihat wajah erotis penuh kenikmatannya, dan menelan cairan berwarna susu itu. Uhh, membayangkannya saja makin membuatku hard!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyusut air liurnya dengan saputangan miliknya. Sedangkan disampingnya, Chanyeol hanya memutar bola mata malas kemudian menghitungi jari-jari tangannya, memastikan jari-jarinya masih ada sepuluh –utuh.-_-**_

_**~Sofa curcol XOXO~ **_

* * *

Oh, sadarlah Byun Baekhyun!

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat untuk mengusir fantasi liar yang baru saja tercipta di otaknya. Sejak kapan dirinya mesum seperti Kai? Mata sipitnya pun beralih ke arah Kai dan menatap sinis. "Beraninya kau nge'rape' Kyungieku yang manis. Kau sudah bosan hidup, eoh?"

"Mwo? Kyungieku? Yak! Kyungsoo hyung itu kekasihku, milikku!" sahut Kai tak terima.

"Yah, terserah. Aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas aku tidak terima kau berbuat mesum pada Kyungie di pagi hari, apalagi di dapur!" sungut Baekhyun.

"Ne, Baekhyunnie hyung benar! Walaupun Kyungsoo itu kekasihmu, tapi kau tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya begini." Chanyeol ikut menyuarakan protesnya. Dia beringsut mendekati Kyungsoo yang bersusah payah memakai kembali celana yang dilempar Kai tadi. Sepertinya Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak turn on kembali. "Baby Kyung, gwaenchana? Mau ku bantu?"

"Mwo? Yak!" Kai berseru marah. Ingin menarik tangan Kyungsoo tapi Baekhyun mendeathglarenya.

"Jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Chanyeol!" ancam Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol mengkeret seketika.

* * *

_**~Sofa curcol XOXO~ **_

"_**Ayolah! Apa salahnya aku membantu baby Kyung memakai celananya? Toh, dia pun tidak melarangku. Lagipula baby Kyung itu lambat jika dalam kondisi seperti ini. Aku takut aku akan langsung menyerangnya di tempat! Kalian kaget? Oh, tidak perlu. Bukan hanya aku saja, semua orang yang melihat baby Kyung seperti itu pasti tidak akan tahan. Kyungsoo itu Uke Idaman semua orang. Jadi wajar, kan?" Chanyeol masih tetap menghitungi kesepuluh jarinya, membuat Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya malas.**_

_**~Sofa curcol XOXO~ **_

* * *

"Annyeong yeoro-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" pekikan Luhan yang baru memasuki dapur membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya pun hanya bisa melongo bodoh.

"Oh, baby Sooie! What happen with you, honey? Are three of them who to do this shit at you?" Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo, mengelus-elus rambutnya sayang. Oh, demi bubbletea rasa taro kesukaannya! Dia bersumpah akan mengubur hidup-hidup orang yang berani berbuat tidak senonoh pada pororo kesayangannya ini.

"Bukan kami, tapi DIA!" pasangan virus itu serentak berteriak dan menunjuk ke satu arah, Kai.

"Kkamjong! Beraninya kau!" belum sempat Luhan menyambit kepala Kai dengan tutup panci di atas meja makan, suara berat terdengar.

"Ada keributan apa ini?" oh, Kris ternyata. Diikuti member-member lainnya yang baru bangun. Mata elang Kris melirik penampilan Kyungsoo yang acak-acakan. Saliva menempel dibibir merahnya yang membengkak dan satu bercak merah menyala menghiasi leher bagian kanannya.

"Kyungsoo, kau.." serempak BaekYeol dan HunHan menunjuk ke arah Kai. Alis Kris berkedut tak senang. Kris menatap Kai tajam, sukses membuat nyali kai menjadi ciut. Ditambah tatapan tajam semua member –kecuali Kyungsoo tentunya- yang mengarah padanya. Kai yakin dia tidak akan selamat pagi ini.

"Guys.." Kris menatap semua member kemudian melotot pada Kai. "Hajar dia!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH~~~"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA–"

BAK BUK BAK BUK PLAK PLOK PLAK PLOK DUESH DUESH DUESH DUARRR~~

"K-KAI!" Kyungsoo berlari panik menghampiri Kai yang tergeletak tak elit di lantai. Wajahnya benjolan semua. Sepertinya semua member sangat dendam padanya. Terutama Baekhyun, Luhan, Tao, Lay dan Xiumin. Mereka yang paling bersemangat menghajar Kai. Bisa dibayangkan seperti apa mengenaskannya Kai sekarang. Ckck.

"Biarkan saja, Kyung. Itu balasan karena dia sudah berbuat hal yang tidak baik." Ucap Kris dan diangguki Suho dibelakangnya.

"Sudah-sudah. Biar aku saja yang memasak. Luhan hyung dan Sehunnie, kalian jaga uri Kyungie. Jangan sampai bocah hitam itu berani nge'rape' Kyungie lagi!" ucap Lay.

Luhan dan Sehun yang mendengar ucapan –perintah- Lay meletakan tangan kanan di pelipis tanda hormat seraya berkata, "Ay, ay, captain!"

Setelahnya mereka mengangkat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan masuk ke kamar mereka bertiga. Sebelum hendak mengunci pintu, Chen, Xiumin dan Tao keburu menyeret HunHan keluar kamar.

"Kalian juga keluar!" dan..

BLAM

Tao membanting pintu kamar HunHanSoo dengan sadis dan mengunci Kyungsoo dari luar kamar. Sepertinya Tao masih kesal karena tidak kebagian nge'rape' Kyungsoo. Duh, Tao. Please deh, jangan jadi cabul kayak si item areng itu. -_-

Dan, Kyungsoo yang terkunci hanya bisa berdiri lemas, percuma berteriak minta dibukakan pintu. Tak akan ada yang mau mendengarkannya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas pasrah. Setiap hari selalu saja begini.

* * *

_**~Sofa curcol XOXO~ **_

"_**Hm, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu harus merasa apa, senang atau sedih? Mereka terlalu overprotective padaku. Tapi, hey! Kai adalah kekasihku! Sampai kapan mereka akan bersikap seperti ini? Kadang aku lelah. Menjadi Uke Idaman tidak selamanya menyenangkan. Bagaimana dengan pendapat kalian?" uri Kyungie berkata dengan wajah polos yang berbinar. Membuat Kai yang ada disebelahnya menahan hasrat untuk tidak menyerang si mungil di tempat. Kan tidak elit. -_-**_

_**~Sofa curcol XOXO~ **_

* * *

Tak berapa lama keadaan kembali seperti sedia kala. Dan para member pun memulai aktifitas pagi mereka masing-masing. Yah, kecuali untuk Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa terduduk di kasurnya sampai seruan untuk sarapan terdengar dan Luhan atau Sehun akan membukakan pintu kamar mereka.

Lalu, Kai?

Kurasa kalian tahu bagaimana keadaan Kai sekarang. Untuk menggambarkannya mungkin hanya satu kata. MEMPRIHATINKAN. Yah, begitulah. Silahkan berimajinasi sesuka kalian.

Dan membercomplex ini mengakhiri cerita Do Kyungsoo di pagi hari yang cerah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_To Be Continued_ **

**Status : Chapter 1 END **

* * *

**Nagi's Bacotan : **

**Balik lagi sama gue author ngehe, hohoho~ *ketawasanta* **

**Hueee~ gue telat ngucapin. Happy Birthday to Kyungsoo dan Kai! Happy KaiSoo day, Kaisoo month, KaiSoo de el el(?). Maklum, orang sibuk. *sombongbanget-_-* gue mau kerja lagi dan kayaknya bakal lama update. -.- Tapi kalo ada kesempatan, gue bakal publish ff. Tenang aja~**

**Kemaren update gue lupa ngucapin. Tapi, nggak apa2 lah ya. Mau gue ngucapin kek, mau kagak kek, nggak ngaruh ini ._. Yang penting mereka tetep satu dan saling mencinta~ #bletak **

**Gimana sama ffnya? Semoga suka ya. Hehe~ maap kalo kurang memuaskan u,u  
**

**Chapter awal bahasanya masih rada2 formal gitu, tapi nggak tau deh chapter2 selanjutnya. Bakalan lebih nyeleneh dan lebih ngocol dari ini kayaknya ._.v**

**Thanks buat readers and siders. Gue cinta lo semua weh! **

**Salam Cipok Basah!**

**.**

**.**

**Last,**

**Review juseyo~ /kedip2manjabarengD.O/**


	3. Chapter 2

**Balasan ripiu : **

**Jenny : SiwonxKyungsoo? Ohoho saran diterima, tapi nanti chapter2 selanjutnya, ya? Udah lanjut, silahkan dibaca. Makasih udah ripiu ;)**

**marcul : Wahahaha, iya sian bat si Jongong xD tapi chapter ini dia udah menang banyak, kok. Ini udah enceh. Maap ya kalo encehnya cuman segitu doang, belum bertapa soalnya -.- selamat membaca, makasih udah ripiu, beb~ ;)**

**dyofanz : Ahay~ makasih udah balik, bebz ;) Kai emang ngenes kemaren tapi kalo sekarang nggak, kok. Malah dia bahagia banget tuh. Gapapa lah beb, kali2 ngatain Kai xD duh, jangan panggil author dong. panggil nagichan aja, say ;) Udah lanjut, dibaca ya~ makasih udah ripiu.**

**choHunHan : *ikutpelukKyungsoo* Jongin nggak bisa sabar dan dia udah menang banyak dimari! xD udah lanjut, selamat membaca. Makasih udah ripiu~ :D**

**DiOOOOOO : Udah lanjut ^^ silahkan baca dan makasih udah ripiu~**

**Al : Wkwkwk, gapapa lah kali2. Udah lanjut, baca ya~ makasih udah ripiu ;)**

**SooSweet : Yah, Ngong lu dikatain seme ngenes. Yang sabar, yak? (Kai:ini kan gara2 lu, congcorang!) Wkwkwk, Kyungie kan anak baik jadi dia pasti sabar! *dipentungKyungsoo* tapi chapter ini moment Kaisoonya nggak nista kok ;) Kai bakal selalu ngejagain Kyungsoo, tenang aja beb~ udah lanjut, baca ya~ makasih udah ripiu.**

**ChangChang : Iyap, kasian emang uri Kyungie. Tapi gitu2 dia tetep nikmatin perannya, kok. Wkwkwk /slapped/ tenang, Kyung bakal selamat kok dan semua member emang pervert gara2 gue sering ngeliat moment para member deket2 Kyungsoo mulu dan mikir mereka grepe2 Kyung dalam keadaan tersembunyi. Eaaaaa xD gimana sama chap ini? Semoga enjoy, ya! Makasih udah ripiu beb~**

**R.H : Kai emang udah takdirnya jadi seme ngenes dimari! Wkwkwk *diinjek-injek* gue juga ngangkak ngebayangin mereka ngegebukin Kai rame2 xD iyap, Kyungie bakal bertahan kok, tenang aja ;) udah lanjut. Selamat membaca~ makasih udah ripiu, bebz.**

**Jung Eunhee : Ahaha maap kalo nggak sampe inti, pengennya nyampe cuman otak guenya lagi bebal mikirin adegan enceh waktu itu. Dan lagi, masih terlalu dini buat chapter awal, wkwkwk. udah lanjut, minat? Makasih udah ripiu :)**

**ArraHyeri2 : Kalo udah ngeliat Kai itu rasanya nggak bisa mikir kalo dia nggak mesum, wkwkwk xD *dilemparpiring* Baek emang gitu kalo udah nyangkut 'kebanggaannya' si mungil! Muehehehe *ketawamesum* Kyungsoo pasti sabar, kok. Udah lanjut nih, selamat membaca ya! Makasih udah ripiu~**

**mumumu : Wahaaa, oke udah lanjut nih. Termasuk asap nggak? Selamat membaca dan masih udah ripiu~ :D**

**megajewels2312 : Iyap, kalo misalnya ada HunHan ato yang lainnya itu cuman ada di sofa curcol aja! Muahahaha xD gue juga suka Kyung direbutin~ udah lanjut nih, minat? Makasih udah ripiu :)**

**wereyeolves : Udah lanjut~ dibaca ya ;) makasih ripiunya, beb~**

**park soohee : Wkwkwk, sabar beb~ disini mereka nggak ke ganggu kok. Udah lanjut, nggak lama kan? Selamat membaca! Disini banyak yang dapet Kyungsoo kok, muehehehe *ketawamesum* makasih udah ripiu~**

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH : Ahahaha, iya bener tuh! *kompor2in* yah, gapapa lah kali2. Iya, ya? Kenapa si Kai nggak langsung bawa Kyungsoo ke kamar coba? Dodol banget! *diinjekKai* Kainya terlalu napsu sih ampe nggak liat tempat -_- udah lanjut, baca ya :D disini nggak menderita kok ^^ dan disini juga ke depannya nanti nggak bakal nanggung lagi deh ;) ini ada enceh, maap ya kalo cuma sebatas itu. Belum ahli soalnya -.-v makasih udah ripiu, bebz~**

**DarkLiliy : *ikutpukpukKyungie* iyap bener banget. Udah lanjut nih, baca ya~ makasih udah ripiu ;)**

**flowerdyo : disini enceh, cuma nggak detail2 amat. Kainya nggak ngijinin gue ngedeskripsiin mereka enceh-an xD *digebukinrame2* gue juga mau~ udah lanjut, baca ya :D nggak lama, kan? Makasih udah ripiu, beb~**

**Deushiikyungie : Iya, emang tuh. Pentung aja mereka atu2, chingu. *propokator* udah lanjut nih, baca ya~ makasih udah ripiu ;)**

** 12 : Wkwkwk xD iya bener! Apalagi kalo gue ngeliat Kris deket2 Kyungsoo, bawaannya udah mikir mesum mulu. (Kris:emang lu mah udah mesum kali!) nyahahaha, iye~ udah lanjut, baca ya ;) makasih udah ripiu~**

**hdkL12 : Wkwkwk, emang. Udah lanjut nih, minat? Makasih udah ripu~ :)**

**AmeliaShim : Kai emang udah takdir ngenes dimari dan Kyungsoo harus sabar karena dia anak yang baik hati dan rajin menabung! *nggaknyambungdeh-_-* udah lanjut! Termasuk cepet nggak? Makasih udah ripiu, beb~**

** .16 : Iyap, Kai emang harus ngenes dimari, tapi chapter ini dia menang banyak kok xD Kai nggak bisa sabar kayak dio, dia bakal terus grepe2 Kyungie selamanya! Muahahaha *ketawajahat* udah lanjut, baca ya~ makasih udah ripiu ;)**

**opikyung0113 : Aduh, beb chap ini Lay nya belum bisa ngerape Kyungsoo padahal dia udah kedapetan Kyungsoo dimari, huftt. Nanti deh chap selanjutnya ;) gue harap chap ini bisa bikin lu enjoy beb~ ;) makasih udah ripiu.**

**setyoningt : Iya emang. Jangankan orangnya, gue aja senengt banget pas ngebayangin adegan Luhan meluk Kyungsoo sambil ngelus2 kepalanya gitu, gyaaaaaa~ *fangirlingnyasar-_-* makasih udah ripiu. Udah lanjut nih, minat? ;)**

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu : *ikutpelukJongin* jangan sedih, disini Jongin bahagia kok. Wkwkwk, baca lagi ya~ makasih udah ripiu :)**

**rossadilla17 : Makasih udah dibilang lucu~ ;) *ceritanyawoy!* iyap, disini nasib Jongin emang ngenes, tapi chap ini dia bahagia kok xD udah lanjut, baca ya~ makasih udah ripiu :)**

**loveHEENJABUJA : Iyap, bener. Ganggu aja mereka -.- yang ini udah cukup somplak plus ngocol nggak? xD Kyung emang uke idaman semua seme! Udah lanjut, baca ya~ makasih udah ripiu, beb :D**

**Gyaaaaa~ sori for late update. Janjinya mau dua hari setelah post It's Love Complex tapi yah, lu tau sendiri lah waktu gue tersita gara-gara kerja -_-**

**dan kemaren gue dapet gaji setengah masa T-T tapi ya udah lah belum sebulan inih. Lumayan, lumayan bisa beli ini itu mah. ^^ kkkkk~**

**Sori juga nggak bisa bales lewat PM lagi u,u**

**Enjoy this chapter, guys! ^^**

**WARNING : Typho(s) selalu menghantui anda~ hihihi *ketawakunti* **

* * *

**.**

* * *

**XO88XO**

* * *

**.**

**EXO's Fanfiction **

**. **

**Romance/Humor/Membercomplex(?) **

**. **

**T to M **

**. **

**Do Kyungsoo – Kim Jongin – Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol – Xi Luhan – Oh Sehun – Zhang Yixing – Kim Joonmyeon – Huang Zitao – Wu Yifan – Kim Minseok – Kim Jongdae **

**. **

**Summary : **

_**Do Kyungsoo tidak pernah berpikir bahwa hidupnya akan menjadi seperti sekarang. Menjadi artis, penyanyi, dan tergabung dalam boyband bernama EXO. Senang? Tentu saja. Bahagia? Sangat malah! Tetapi, yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya adalah semua sahabatnya dalam EXO ternyata membercomplex dan mereka semua mengklaim Kyungsoo sebagai Uke Idaman mereka! Lalu bagaimana hubungannya dengan Kai, sang dancing machine? Dapatkah mereka bertahan dalam situasi rumit ini? Dan, mampukah Kai menjaga Kyungsoo dari incaran para sunbaenim mereka di SM Entertaiment? LET'S READ! It's yaoi and Kyungsoo area~**_

**. **

**PRESENT **

**. **

**Uke Idaman **

**. **

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ THEN AND GO AWAY~**

* * *

**XO88XO **

* * *

Malam hari.

EXO baru saja menuntaskan jadwal keartisan mereka, terakhir mereka menjadi model salah satu majalah terkemuka di seoul. Sekarang mereka baru saja sampai di dorm. Sebagian ada yang menggelepar di sofa, sebagian di lantai. Maklum, mereka tidak punya banyak sofa seperti di toko-toko furnitur. Lagipula dorm mereka kecil, mau ditaruh dimana kalau banyak perabotan? Oke, ini random dan tidak nyambung. Kita kembali ke EXO. Saat ini yang terlihat berkutat di dapur hanya si mungil Kyungsoo. Dia ingin membuatkan makan malam untuk anggota-anggotanya. Sungguh uke yang baik hati, rajin menabung, dan tidak sombong.

Tao yang melirik ke arah dapur dan hanya mendapati Kyungsoo seorang, bangkit dari kursi. Berjalan pelan agar kelihatan normal. Sampai di pintu ruang dapur, jalannya menjadi mengendap-endap. Bisa-bisa dikira maling nih anak. Tapi, ya udah lah. Sepertinya maknae ketiga ini ingin mengejutkan sang koki. Kyungsoo yang sibuk mencuci beras, tidak menyadari adanya tanda-tanda bahaya di belakangnya. Kayaknya si Kyungsoo ini emang nggak pernah peka ama yang beginian. -_-

"DOR!"

"Uwah!"

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget saat pundaknya ditepuk keras. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati wajah jahil Tao menatapnya. "Tao! Bikin kaget saja."

Tao cuman cengar-cengir nggak jelas. Dan, karena uri koki nggak mau ambil pusing, dia lanjutin lagi nyuci berasnya.

"Hyuuung~" Tao bergelayut manja di pundak Kyungsoo. Menggesekkan kepalanya di sana, membuat Kyungsoo merinding karena sensasi gesekan rambut Tao di lehernya.

"A-ada apa Tao?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Tao berhenti menggesekan kepalanya di pundak Kyungsoo. Dia berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo dan merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dengan kedua tangannya yang sedikit berotot. Membuat tubuh mungil itu terlihat semakin mungil karenanya.

"Hyung~" Tao berbisik kecil di telinga kiri Kyungsoo, membuat pemuda mungil itu bergidik.

"T-tao?"

**CHUP **

"Ngh–"

"Aku lapar, hyung." setelah berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo, pemuda bermata panda itu melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju meja makan kemudian duduk anteng disana. Kyungsoo yang melihat hanya bisa melongo sambil memegang leher samping kirinya yang barusan dikecup Tao. Jangan lupakan semburat merah yang masih menghiasi pipi chubbynya. Sungguh cantik, batin Tao. Melihat wajah shock Kyungsoo, Tao hanya terkikik. Sadar dirinya ditertawakan, Kyungsoo berbalik untuk mencuci kembali beras di wastafel seraya menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup cepat tadi.

* * *

_**~Sofa curcol XOXO~ **_

"_**Kkk. Kapan lagi gue bisa ngegodain may bebeb KyungKyung? Mukanya udah blushing parah. Manis banget! Bener-bener minta dimakan tuh si mungil. Hihihi." Tao ngikik sambil nyoret-nyoret buku yang berjudul 1002 cara untuk membuat baby KyungKyung blushing. Sedangkan Kris mencomot kue apem yang di sodorkan Suho padanya. -_-**_

_**~Sofa curcol XOXO~ **_

* * *

Yah, biarkan saja mereka berdua dalam keheningan. Ayo, kita ke tempat para member berkumpul.

Ruang tengah.

Disini hampir sebagian besar member menggelepar dilantai. Kenapa? Karena sofa panjang yang muat diduduki empat orang kini di ambil alih oleh member tertinggi pertama –Kris- lalu sofa yang muat dua orang ditempati oleh member tertinggi kedua –Chanyeol- dan sofa terakhir yang muat satu orang dihuni oleh sang maknae –Sehun-. Jadilah anggota yang tersisa mau tak mau harus tiduran di lantai. Ada Suho, Chen, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Luhan, dan Kai.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kai, gimana wajahnya? Hm, udah baikan sih, nggak terlalu bonyok kayak kemaren-kemaren. Pas ditanya sama MC pembawa acara tadi siang Kai ngejelasin luka lebamnya itu akibat dia latihan wushu sama Tao, boxing ama Lay plus taekwondo bareng Xiumin. Sedangkan tiga orang yang disebut-sebut nyengir bahagia. Ya, MC ngangguk-ngangguk aja karena nggak tau kejadian sebenernya trus ngelanjutin acara yang dibawanya.

Yah, Kai emang selalu teraniaya kalo udah nyangkut wushu, boxing plus taekwondo. Jadi dia terpaksa bohong. Lagian kalo dia bilang yang sebenernya ke media, dia bakal ditendang keluar dari EXO kemudian berpisah sama cowo mungilnya itu dan dia nggak mau itu terjadi.

Pisah ama Kyungsoo? Apa kata dunia? Eaaaa~ lu mulai alay deh Kai.

Eh, tunggu bentar. Kayaknya ada satu yang nggak ada. Mana Lay?

**Zrrrrrssssshhhhh **

Terdengar suara air mengalir dari kamar Lay. Oh, ternyata pemuda bersingle dimple itu sedang mandi. Oke, kita kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Baekhyunnie hyung, pijitin dong. Pegel nih." Chanyeol menjulurkan kaki kanannya di atas perut Baekhyun yang kebetulan berada didekatnya. Baekhyun yang tersungging karena perlakuan tidak senonoh Chanyeol segera mendepak kaki panjang itu dari atas tubuhnya. "Apaan lu minta pijitin ama gua? Enak aja! Gua juga pegel tau."

"Ihh, Baekhyunnie hyung jahat." ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan puppy eyes gatot–gagal total-nya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Bodo amat."

"Ihikihik.. Kris hyuuung~"

"Jangan ngedeketin gue! Atau gue lempar sempak Luhan!" mendengar ancaman Kris, Chanyeol mengkeret di sofa, pundung dia.

"Heh, tower sutet! Ngapain lu bawa-bawa sempak gue?"

"Idihh, siapa yang bawa-bawa sempak lu, ge? Bau kaleee."

"Lah, tadi lu ngomongin sempak gue.."

"Itu kan ngomongin, bukan bawa-bawa. Wee~" Kris melet, sedangkan luhan mehrong. Ajaib deh mereka berdua. -_-

"Laper nih. Kyungsoo ada di dapur ya?" Chen membuka suara. Yang lain hanya mengangguk malas. "Heh, duizhang! Liat Kyungsoo, gih. Udah mateng belum masakannya."

"Elu nyuruh-nyuruh gua?" Kris melotot, Chen nyengir. "Ya, kagak gitu maksudnya. Tapi sebagai duizhang yang baik, elu mesti kontrol keadaan, kan?"

"Kenapa nggak Suho aja yang liat?"

Chen ngelirik Suho yang tepar disampingnya, menatap memelas seolah dia tidak punya kekuatan bahkan untuk sekedar berdiri. "Duizhang nggak liat wajah Suho hyung yang kecapekan? Kan kasihan." Suho udah bersinar-sinar memandang Chen yang bagaikan malaikat penyelamatnya. "Lagian Suho hyung udah uzur. Nggak baik nyuruh-nyuruh yang lebih tua. Sana, gih!" Suho melotot setelah kalimat Chen barusan terucap. Kemudian mendeathglare si Troll walaupun nggak ampuh sama sekali. _Menyesal aku sudah mengagumimu, Chen! _Batinnya.

"Gue lebih tua dari Suho tau. Dan lu juga nyuruh-nyuruh gue yang lebih tua dari lu." Kris menggerutu walau pada akhirnya tetap beranjak ke dapur sedangkan Chen udah ketawa troll. Sengklek emang tuh anak. Oke, kita kembali lagi ke dapur.

Memasuki pintu ruang dapur, Kris langsung disambut rasa canggung yang luar biasa serta aura mengintimidasi yang sangat kuat. Kris menilik pemandangan di depannya. Rasa canggung terasa menguar di sekitar Kyungsoo yang kini sedang memotong kimchi didekat kompor. Sedangkan aura mengintimidasi Kris yakini berasal dari pemuda bermata panda yang duduk di meja makan sembari memandangi si mungil.

Kris berdehem, membuyarkan suasana hening di dapur. Bisa dia lihat Kyungsoo yang menghembuskan nafas lega serta tatapan sinis yang dilayangkan Tao. _Mengganggu saja. _Itulah arti tatapannya. Memilih untuk tidak menggubris Tao, Kris berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo. "Masak apa, Kyung?"

"A-ah, ini Kris hyung. Kimchi spagetti." Ucapan Kyungsoo tergagap karena ini baru pertama kalinya Kris mendekatinya. Biasanya pria bertubuh tinggi itu selalu menjaga jarak dengan Kyungsoo. "Tidak akan lama kok, hyung."

Kris mendengung pelan. Meneliti kimchi, bumbu-bumbu racikan, di atas kompor terdapat spagetti yang direbus. Kris mengelus dagunya perlahan. "Hm, Kyung. Boleh minta kimchinya?"

"Tentu hyung." Kyungsoo memotong sebagian kecil kimchi di depannya dan menyuapi Kris.

Kris menatap Kyungsoo saat pemuda mungil itu menyuapkan kimchi ke dalam mulutnya. Matanya tak lepas dari wajah polos itu. Sedetik kemudian, Kris bisa melihat Kyungsoo merona merah. Sangat cantik, pikirnya. Kris mengunyah pelan kimchi di dalam mulutnya. Dia sadar arah pandang Kyungsoo pada bibirnya. Terbersit ide untuk menggoda koki imut itu.

Kris mengunyah dengan mulut setengah terbuka, memperlihatkan lidahnya yang bergerak kesana-sini, terasa sensual. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya terpana. Dia mulai membayangkan kimchi yang ada di dalam mulut Kris adalah lidahnya sendiri. Beradu satu sama lain, saling membelit, menekan-nekan, lalu Kris akan menghisap lidahnya seolah ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo menjilati bibir bawahnya sendiri. Melihatnya, Kris menyeringai senang dalam hati. Aksi kunyahan Kris diakhiri dengan lidahnya yang mengecap-ecap sekitar bibirnya dengan seduktif dan tatapannya yang semakin intens pada Kyungsoo.

Tak sengaja arah pandang mereka bertemu, membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau memblushing parah kedapatan menatap Kris tanpa berkedip. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya sambil menekan dada kirinya, menahan debaran jantungnya yang menggebu-gebu. Kyungsoo merasa sudah menjadi orang yang pervert sekarang. Ternyata sifat mesum kekasihnya itu sudah menular pada dirinya.

"B-bagaimana, K-kris hyung?" Kyungsoo memberanikan diri bertanya setelah jeda satu menit. Kris mengangguk-angguk, walau Kyungsoo tak melihat.

"Seperti biasa. Kimchi buatanmu selalu enak Kyung~" Bulu kuduk Kyungsoo meremang mendengar nada manja sekaligus menggoda Kris padanya.

* * *

_**~Sofa curcol XOXO~ **_

"_**Oh, Kyungie udah mulai pervert pikirannya. Ini pasti pengaruh negatif dari si Jong-pesek-in itu. Tapi ada sisi positifnya juga, sih. Kyungie jadi mikirin hal-hal mesum tentang gue. Wkwkwk. Perlu dirayakan!" Kris mencomot lagi kue apem yang dibawa Suho. Suho hanya mengangguk setuju dan Tao menjitak kepala mereka satu kali. **_

_**~Sofa curcol XOXO~ **_

* * *

Apa banget deh lu Kris. -_-

Kris selangkah mendekat dan mencondongkan tubuhnya, mulutnya mendekati telinga kanan Kyungsoo. "Tapi, lebih enak jika kita 'makan' bersama, Kyungie~"

**Fyuuuuuhhh~ **

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang dan sedikit bergetar karena hembusan nafas Kris mengenai lehernya.

"Kau tahu maksudku, kan?"

"Woy!"

_Ck, penganggu._ Batin Kris.

Tao sudah berdiri di belakang mereka seraya berkacak pinggang. Matanya memicing pada Kris dan Kyungsoo. Pasti nih tiang tower mau iya-iyain Kyungie, pikirnya. Kris balik memicing sinis pada Tao sedangkan pemuda mungil kita dapat bernafas lega. Eh, tapi nggak deh. Mereka berdua kan udah ngegodain Kyungsoo. Kalo dibiarin lama-lama, Kyungsoo bisa nggak selamat.

"Lama amat Kris?"

Ck. Pengganggu lain.

Di pintu dapur terlihat Luhan bersidekap menatap mereka bertiga. Matanya memicing tajam menatap dua orang yang tinggi melebihi dirinya dan pororo kesayangannya berada di antara mereka. "Udah, kalian berdua keluar sana! Jangan ganggu Kyungie masak."

Taoris yang merasa terusir menggerutu pelan, namun tetap menuruti Luhan.

"Oh, iya. Sekalian panggil Lay. Jangan mendem di kamar mandi terus! Suruh bantuin masak."

"Iye."

Setelah Taoris keluar dapur, Luhan menatap Kyungsoo. "Kamu nggak apa-apa Kyungie? Kamu nggak di'rape' mereka, kan?"

"H-hah? Ng-nggak kok, hyung. A-aku nggak apa-apa." Kyungsoo tergagap mendengar kata rape keluar dari mulut cantik Luhan. Giliran begini aja lu peka, beb. -_-

"Hm, syukurlah. Aku bantu masak, ya?"

"Ne, hyung."

* * *

_**~Sofa curcol XOXO~ **_

"_**Masih nggak yakin gue kalo ntu dua tiang nggak ngapa-ngapain baby Sooie. Apa jangan-jangan mereka udah peluk-peluk? Terus maen cium-cium.. lalu ciuman itu turun ke leher baby Sooie.. menjilatnya.. menghisapnya.. Terus– Aaaaa ANDWAE! Jangan sampe itu terjadi~ huhuhu baby Sooie Cuma punyaku seorang! Sooie~~" Luhan udah gegulingan di sofa. Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya menatap datar kemudian menghitungi jumlah kotak yang ada di rubik Luhan. -_-**_

_**~Sofa curcol XOXO~ **_

* * *

Ya, ampun. Please deh Xi Luhan.

Jangan rempong kayak Baekhyun deh. Cukup Baekhyun aja yang rempong. Lu nggak usah ngikut-ngikut, rusa kutub. -_-

Oke, kayaknya acara memasak Kyungsoo kita skip aja ya. Lagian nggak perlu disidak(?) juga masakan Kyungsoo mah emang yang TOP markotop deh. Belum nyobain, sih. Tapi itu kata member EXO. Ya udah lah ya, iya-iyain aja.

Cus, ke scene berikutnya!

* * *

**XO88XO **

* * *

Makan malam.

Kayak kapal pecah.

Trio maknae –Tao, Kai dan Sehun- makannya beringas banget. Kayak baru nemu aje yang namanya makanan. Baekhyun, Chen dan Chanyeol juga ikutan, tapi mereka masih mendingan. Rada halus gitu, walau tetep aja meja makan berceceran kuah sup sama kimchi. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Nasib, pikirnya.

Yang makannya kalem itu cuman Suho, Lay, Luhan dan Xiumin. Sedangkan Kris? Makannya dikit-dikit. Inget slogannya dia di exo's showtime yang chiken is not my style? Ini juga berlaku untuk sup ayam gingseng buatan Lay, jadi dia cuma makan Kimchi spagetti bikinan Kyungsoo. Wanjay, sok jaim banget ini tiang berjalan satu. :v Heu~

Okeh, balik lagi ke meja makan.

Kayaknya ada yang aneh deh, apa ya?

Oh, ya! Xiumin! Nggak biasanya dia kalem kalo lagi makan. Padahal sebelas-duabelas itu ama BaekYeolChen, beuh. Ok, coba pertajam pandangan anda, guys.

Dari tadi Xiumin nyeruput spagettinya sedikit-sedikit. Sesekali matanya mencuri pandang ke Kyungsoo yang lagi ngunyah salad yang dia bikin khusus buat dirinya sendiri. Nggak, kok. Nggak. Kyungsoo bukannya malas membuatkan untuk yang lain. But, salad is not their style. Sok banget, ye. Ya, udah lah.

Balik lagi ke Xiumin.

Xiumin masih nyeruput spagettinya sambil mandangin wajah Kyungsoo. Mulai dari matanya, dua pipi chubbynya, hidung mungilnya, terakhir dia mandangin bibir Kyungsoo yang bergerak-gerak–mengunyah. Lamaaa banget dia pandangin itu bibir, ampe dia nggak sadar kalo bibirnya sendiri belepotan kena saus kimchi. Beuh. -_-

* * *

_**~Sofa curcol XOXO~ **_

"_**Duh, bibirnya Kyungie seksi banget. Benar-benar menggoda. Oh, andaikan aku bisa mencumbui bibirnya yang merah merona, tebal, dan terlihat empuk itu. Pasti rasanya tuh kayak lagi ngebelah atmosfer berlapis-lapis, meluncur bareng paus akrobatik, terus ngebut menuju rasi bintang paliiiiing manis! Pokoknya nggak ada bibir lain yang sesempurna bibir Kyungie tersayang~ Oh, Kyungieee~" Xiumin pingsan di tempat saking bahagianya mengkhayal. Dan Chen dengan suka rela menyeret kaki Xiumin untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Dasar troll.-_- **_

_**~Sofa curcol XOXO~ **_

* * *

Jiahh, korban iklan!

Xiumin OOC banget, ye. Ya, udah lah biarin aja. Emang udah jatahnya ini.

"Xiumin hyung."

"..."

"Xiumin hyung!" Kyungsoo menyentak lamunan Xiumin.

"O-oh, a-ada apa Kyungie?" ucap Xiumin tergagap.

"Hyung melamun? Ada apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Dalam hati Xiumin udah seneng banget Kyungie-nya khawatir.

"Eh, nggak kok Kyung. Hyung baik-baik saja."

"Jeongmal?" oh tidak! Mata bulat itu~ oh, Xiumin udah nggak kuat. Jantungnya udah ngeshuffle gerakan-gerakan abstrak. Dengan semangat, Xiumin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Oh, ya sudah."

_Hampir. Hampir aja gue serang ntu pororo kalo aja gue nggak mati-matian nahan diri._ Batinnya.

"Hyung." Xiumin menoleh dan mendapati wajah Kyungsoo sangat dekat dengannya yang entah sejak kapan duduknya bergeser dekat Xiumin.

Oh, my~ oh, my~

Kyungsoo menyeka noda saus di sekitar bibir Xiumin dengan saputangannya. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Xiumin bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang telaten membersihkan mulutnya. Dan, tak sengaja arah pandang mereka bertemu. Oh, Xiumin bersumpah! Baru sekali ini dia melihat tatapan Kyungsoo yang terlihat sayu, seakan mengundang hasrat terpendam Xiumin untuk menyerangnya saat itu juga. Hanya sedetik, kemudian rona merah menjalari pipi putih Kyungsoo dengan hebatnya. Diam-diam Xiumin menyeringai. Ah~ betapa indahnya dunia. Ingin rasanya terus seperti ini dengan Kyungie manisnya ini jika saja..

"Woy! Jangan mesra-mesraan di meja makan!"

Tidak ada yang mengganggu. Ck.

Xiumin melirik dari sudut mata kanannya. Terlihat Suho, Lay dan Chen bersidekap sambil memicing tajam ke arahnya dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri melepas saputangannya yang menempel di bibir Xiumin dan menunduk dalam. Dia juga bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dari seseorang yang duduk di antara dua orang yang masih makan dengan beringasnya.

"Sirik bilang, weh."

Tertohok, Suho, Lay dan Chen buru-buru melapisi sekitar bibir mereka dengan saus kimchi spagetti kemudian berebut mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie, aku juga blepotan. Ayo bersihkan." –Chen

"Baby Kyung, aku juga." –Suho

"Aku, aku, baby SooSoo~" –Lay

"Heh, Lay! Nggak usah monyong-monyongin bibir segala!" –Suho dan Chen

"Sirik bilang!" –Lay

"Ngajak berantem, lu?" –Suho dan Chen

"Boleh, ayo di luar!"

"Stoooooooooooooooop~"

Lengkingan dari Baekhyun, sukses membuat ketiganya bungkam dan menatap si pelaku lengkingan. Baekhyun cengar-cengir sambil nunjuk Kyungsoo yang ada di samping kirinya lagi berkacak pinggang.

"Bagus." ucap Kyungsoo. "Tidak usah bertengkar hyungdeul, aku akan membersihkan mulut kalian sesuai urutan umur."

Suho menyeringai senang karena dia yang mendapat giliran pertama. Lay sih biasa-biasa aja. Kalau Chen..

"Kenapa aku yang terakhir?!" protes, nggak terima. Ya udah sih, beb. Terima aja.-_-

"Kan aku bilang sesuai urutan umur, Chen hyung." ujar Kyungsoo sambil telaten menyeka sekitar bibir Suho. Mukanya Suho udah mesem-mesem aja nahan senyum. Pasti ngebayangin yang iya-iya.

* * *

_**~Sofa Curcol XOXO~ **_

"_**Oh, lihat wajahnya sekarang. Dia benar-benar minta diserang. Wajah sayu yang seduktif itu.. shit! Sepertinya aku mulai hard. Aku ingin membawa Kyungsoo sekalian untuk menuntaskan hasratku. Tapi setiap aku ingin melakukannya, aku selalu tak tega. Dia terlalu polos untuk merasa kesakitan saat nanti aku memasuki tubuhnya, menyodok-nyodokan penis besarku dilubangnya dengan brutal, membuat tubuhnya terhentak-hentak keras karna ulahku, lalu, lalu.. Akh! Otak jenius! Berhentilah membayangkan hal-hal cabul! Kau semakin membuatku tersiksa." Suho menjedukan kepalanya ke meja dengan keras berkali-kali, membuat Lay memandang prihatin padanya. **_

_**~Sofa Curcol XOXO~ **_

* * *

Etdah, ni leader mesum amat yak ke Kyungie. -_-

Chen yang mendengarnya pundung di pojokan ruang makan. Menggerutu sambil mengutuk uri leader biar tubuhnya bertambah pendek. Dasar, member durhaka.

Kyungsoo beralih untuk menyeka bibir Lay.

Oh, ini yang paling tidak disukai Kyungsoo. Tatapan Lay.

Kyungsoo selalu merasa kalau Lay menatapnya, dia akan ditelan bulat-bulat oleh Lay. Mungkin bagi sebagian member, tatapan Lay biasa saja. Tapi tidak untuk Kyungsoo. Dia tidak akan sanggup bersitatap lebih lama dengan Lay. Itu akan membuat jantungnya berpacu dua kali lebih cepat dan wajahnya memblushing parah. Walau terlihat biasa dan terkesan sayu, tapi Lay bisa membuatnya merasa ditelanjangi hanya dengan bertatapan saja.

Lay menatap tajam Kyungsoo yang membersihkan mulutnya dengan gerakan lambat sambil menunduk. Sesekali matanya mencuri pandang pada mulut Lay untuk dibersihkannya. Tapi bukan hanya Lay yang menatap tajam, kini semua member –terutama sang namjachingu, Kai- juga menatap Kyungsoo tajam. _Oh, ini lebih menakutkan daripada naik wahana jet coaster._ Batin Kyungsoo.

Tak sengaja ujung-ujung jemari Kyungsoo yang tidak tertutupi saputangan terkena saus kimchi yang menempel di sudut bibir Lay. Saat Kyungsoo hendak membersihkan jemarinya, Lay langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan mendekatkannya ke mulutnya.

**SLURP~ **

"Wah!" Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget ketika Lay menjilati jari-jari tangannya. Sensasinya seperti tersengat listrik, dan semakin menjadi ketika Lay menatap tepat ke mata Kyungsoo sambil masih menjilati jari-jari tangannya.

"Lay hyung, sudah hentikan." Kyungsoo mencoba melepas tangannya yang masih dicengkram Lay. Namun pegangan tersebut semakin mengerat seiring Lay memasukan jari-jari Kyungsoo ke dalam mulutnya–mengulum-.

"Ahh, Lay hyung!" Kyungsoo memekik kecil saat gigi Lay menggigit-gigit gemas jemari Kyungsoo dan lidahnya yang menari indah di sela-sela jari si mungil. Sadar akan suaranya yang terkesan mendesah barusan, Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan tangan yang lain. Matanya melirik semua member yang semakin menatap tajam pada mereka berdua. Bahkan duo beringas –TaoSehun tidak peduli lagi dengan makanan, menatap tangan Kyungsoo dengan aura membunuh. Oh my~

**PLAK **

Kepala Lay miring ke kanan setelah di tempeleng Luhan.

"Lu jangan ngambil kesempatan deh, aLay!" Luhan menjambak rambut Lay dengan kedua tangannya sampe pemuda Changsa itu merintih kesakitan.

"Sakit, lepasin Luhan hyung! Iya-iya, gue ngerti. Gue nggak bakal macem-macem lagi deh ke baby SooSoo, suer deh." Lay udah angkat kaos putih punya Suho yang kebetulan ada di sebelahnya. (mau angkat bendera tapi nggak punya-_-).

Akhirnya Luhan ngelepasin rambut Lay, sedangkan pemuda dengan aura suram itu langsung sujud syukur dengan aliran airmata mengalir deras dari kedua maniknya.

Lebeh deh lu Lay. -_-

Selesai membersihkan mulut Lay, Kyungsoo beralih ke Chen yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di samping Lay dengan senyuman troll seribu volt.-_-

Saat membersihkan mulut Chen, Kyungsoo melihat Chen memaju-majukan bibirnya.

"Kenapa Chen hyung?"

"Bersihkan pakai bibirmu dong Kyungie~" Ucap Chen manja sambil mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo. Namun..

**BLETAK **

Xiumin menjitak keras kepala Chen hingga pemuda berwajah kotak itu meringis kesakitan.

"Bilang sekali lagi dan aku akan membersihkan mulutmu pakai kolor spongebob punya Kris!" mendengar ancaman Xiumin, Chen pundung lagi di pojok ruangan. Ckck, poor you Chen.

"Hyung! Jangan melibatkan kolorku yang tidak bersalah, dong!" sungut Kris sedangkan Xiumin mengacuhkannya dan kemali menyeruput spagettinya.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo selesaikan makan malam kalian. Setelah itu masuk kamar dan pergi tidur!" mendengar perintah Suho, serempak para member melanjutkan kembali makan mereka yang tertunda.

* * *

**XO88XO **

* * *

Selesai makan malam, Kai langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo ke kamarnya, Suho dan Chen kemudian mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"K-kenapa Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut. Kai menatap tajam Kyungsoo sambil mendekatinya membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau mundur ke belakang. Semakin dekat sampai kaki kiri Kyungsoo terpentok badan kasur dan terhempas di atasnya karena tubuh Kai yang sangat mencondong padanya.

Buru-buru Kai merangkak ke atas kasur dan menindih tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Kedua tangannya mengunci pergerakan tangan Kyungsoo. Kai mendekati wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah dan berbisik di depannya.

"Tidak peduli, member lain mengklaimmu sebagai Uke idaman mereka, kau tetaplah kekasihku. Hanya milikku dan tidak ada yang lain." Ucapan Kai barusan membuat semburat merah merona makin bertambah menghiasi pipi putih Kyungsoo. Sedetik kemudian, Kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada Kai. "Ne, Kai. Aku memang hanya milikmu seorang dan tidak ada yang lain."

Seketika seringai mengembang di sudut bibir Kai. Merendahkan tubuhnya, Kai berbisik sensual ditelinga Kyungsoo. "Well, let's play baby~"

"A-apa? T-tunggu Ka–Mmmphhh.."

Yap, kita tinggalkan pasangan yang ingin memadu kasih ini. Bagaimana dengan member lain di luar?

"YAK! KKAMJONG, BUKA PINTUNYA!" –Suho

"ITEEEM~ JANGAN NGE'RAPE' KYUNGIEEE~ GUE BELUM KE BAGIAN! HUEEEEEEEE" –Chen

"DIEM LU, BEBEK KOTAK!" –Xiumin

Sementara member lain yang tidak berteiak-teriak hanya bisa menatap miris pintu kamar Suho-Kai-Chen karena suara-suara horor mulai terdengar di telinga mereka.

"Ahh.. Kai.. uhmm.."

"Kau sangat seksi, Kyungie baby~"

"Uhmm, Kai.. k-kau akan bermain lembut khann..? sebab inihh.. p-pertama kalinyahh.. untukku.. emmhh.."

"Of course, baby. Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut~"

"Nghh.. ahkk k-kai!"

"Yeah, mendesahlah terus kyungie. Mendesahlah untukku."

"Uhmm.. yachh.. Kai.. c-cepat masukan.. ppalihh.."

"With my pleasure, babe."

"Akhh appooo~ pelan-pelan Kaiiihh.. uwaahhh~~"

"Uhh, baby.. kau sempit sekaliihh.. mhhmm"

"Ahh, disana Kai.. le-lebihh cepatt–ahhh.. ohh.. sshh.. ahh"

"Oh yeah~ ini nikmat sekali Kyungie~"

"Ohh.. uhhmmm.. Kaaaiii.. ahhh"

"Oh, fuck.. Your bitchy hole.. makan ini sayang! Kau lapar kan pada penis besarku ini, huh? Makan ini babe~"

"Nghh.. Kaiii.. ucapanmu kotor sekalihh.. uhh"

"Yeah, that's me babe."

"A-ahh.. akuhh.. m-mau keluar.."

"Bersama baby.."

"KAI~"

"KYUNGIE~"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"A-apa mereka sudah selesai?" Sehun bersuara dengan menatap horor pintu kamar Suho-Kai-Chen setelah suasana menjadi hening. Semua member saling melempar pandangan tidak tahu. Keringat bahkan sudah melapisi sekujur tubuh mereka. Panas dingin, nahan sesuatu yang bergejolak dibawah sana kayaknya, beuh. Cape deh. *Tepokjidat*

"Nghh.. Kai, aku lelahh." terdengar suara Kyungsoo. Tanpa sadar semua member menelan ludah yang entah kenapa berkumpul di dalam mulut mereka masing-masing. Cuma denger suara Kyungsoo aja mereka udah mulai horny.

"Tidak, baby. Aku belum puas. Kita bermain sampai sepuluh ronde. Okay, dear?"

"T-tapi Kai–AKKHHHHH APPOOO~"

"Ohh, Kyung.. lubangmu masihh.. asshhh.. sempithh.. uhmm.."

"Nghhh.. Kaii.. ehmm.. ohhh.. ahh~"

"Ohh~ ini nikmaaat~ baby~"

"Ssshh.. ahh.. lebihh.. cepat Kaiii~"

O-ow, mereka mulai lagi. Sedangkan para member EXO yang lain..

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH KKAMJONG SIALAAAAAAAANNNNN~~~"

Setelah berteriak, mereka semua berebutan untuk memasuki kamar mandi –yang hanya ada dua- untuk melampiaskan hasrat mereka dengan –lagi-lagi harus bermain solo. Ck, poor them.

Baiklah, hari ini cukup sekian cerita Do Kyungsoo, si Uke imut idaman semua orang. Sampai jumpa besok!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_TO BE CONTINUED_ **

* * *

**Status : Chapter 2 END **

* * *

**Nagi's bacotan : **

**Lohaaa~ gue dateng lagi bawa Chapter 2nya. Ini ada Ncnya, woy! *nggaknyante-_-* Walau nggak detail-detail amat, cuman percakapan doang, sih. Tapi gue bangga bisa bikin scene encehnya~ *sebarvideoencehkaisoosepuluhronde* **

**Waktu bikin adegan Ncnya gue senyum2 sendiri tau. *beuhcurcol-_-* tapi gue nggak gila! Eh, tapi gila juga nggak apa2 sih. Pan, nggak ngaruh ye. Ya udah lah. -.-**

**Chapter ini banyak yang kebagian Kyungsoo ya? Hehehe. Cuma Sehun yang belum. Ntar deh chap depan! Semoga chapter ini memuaskan anda semua readersnim~ *tebarkelopakbungamawardariatasgenteng***

**Oh, iya. Maklumin aja kalo di cerita banyak emoticon -_-, -.- dan -,- abisnya gue yang sedeng ini udah terbiasa banget berekspresi kayak gini. Thehun wannabe(?) atau Thehun kedua mungkin. Mau di rumah, di luar, atau jalan2 sekalipun pasti muka gue sedatar aspal yang baru digiling buldozer -_- semacam habitat lah, ya. #hewankaleee **

**Ada yang gereget ama gue gara2 adegan Kyungsoo di dapur mulu? Maap2 aje deh, bukan maunye gue begitu, tapi julukan koki imut emang nggak bisa dilepas dari si mungil itu! Ya, gue pengen aja dapet feelingnya, walau hasilnya sama ajah. -,- **

**Dan soal kimchi? Apa2 kimchi, apa2 kimchi. Maap2 nih ye, gue belum pernah seumur-umur yang namanya nyobain kimchi, cuman tau bentuknya doang, sih. Makanya gue ngebet banget ama yang namanya kimchi. Mau spagetti kek, sop kek, nasi goreng kek, gue pengeeen~ *ngenesamat-_-* soal makanan khas laen gue nggak tau lagi selain kimchi, bibimbap, sama bulgogi. Sama satu lagi tuh yang kue beras di siramin saos apa gitu biar pedes. Tau dah namanya apaan. Yang laen gue males ngesearch soalnya. Gue cuman tau masakan nusantara doang, guys. *CintaIndonesia* **

**Eh, kok jadi bahas makanan, sih? Bikin orang laper aja, deh -_- **

**Lanjut! **

**Beribu maaf untuk readersnim yang menganggap ini gaje. Segaje-gajenya fict, ini tetep asli buatan gue, kok! Gue terima flame buat scene Ncnya, soalnya gue bukan sutradara film porno-_- tapi jangan ngebash karakternya soalnya mereka kan emang nggak tau apa-apa. *senyuminosen* **

**Apresiasi sangat dibutuhkan untuk membangun semangat saya dalam melanjutkan fict ini. #sokformal-_- **

**Sorry again, gue banyak bacot -.-**

**Okai, see you on the next chapter! **

**.**

**.**

**Last, **

**Review juseyo~ / kedip2manjabarengD.O/ **

**(dibuat dalam keadaan frustasi karena training yang lama bingit TT doain gue biar bisa ngelewatin semua ini, guys. Supaya gue bisa tetep lanjutin ff2 gue u,u)**


End file.
